listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure items
The following is a list of items used in the Japanese manga, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Bow and Arrow There are six known Arrows, forged from a meteorite that crashed in Greenland, although even before then, its properties were known and utilized. The stone that the meteorite consisted of will catalyze and awaken the Stand of any living creature it cuts. However, if the one cut does not have sufficient spiritual strength, he/she/it will die from the resultant spiritual strain. On the other hand, the Arrows normally only seek out (and cut) those who can handle the strain to begin with. One could argue that the arrowstone meteorite sought out Earth with its many strong spirits, rather than striking the planet by chance. The known Arrows are as follows: * Possessed by Enya Geil. Used to awaken Dio Brando's Stand. Enya originally had five of the Arrows, all sold to her by Diavolo. * Possessed by the Nijimura brothers' father. Later stolen by Akira Otoishi, then was taken into Speedwagon Foundation's custody. * Possessed by Yoshihiro Kira. Current whereabouts after powering up Killer Queen with Another One Bites the Dust are unknown. * Possessed by Diavolo. Given to Polpo and became part of Black Sabbath. Shattered as a result of the death of Polpo and Black Sabbath. This was the Arrow that Diavolo did not sell to Enya. * Recovered by Polnareff in Egypt (sometime after the defeat of Dio Brando). Later enters the possession of Giorno. * Possessed by Enrico Pucci. Apparently later entered the possession of Kujo Jotaro, then his daughter Jolyne. This arrow, Nijimura's, and Kira's were all given to their owners by Dio and Enya. Dio's Bone A finger bone of Dio, entrusted to Enrico Pucci. Plays a vital part in Part 6, Stone Ocean as it is used to resurrect part of Dio's soul in the form of a plant-like baby that later fuses with Pucci, letting Dio's mind take over his body and creating the stand C-Moon and later Made in Heaven. Joestar Birthmark This birthmark appears in all people with Joestar blood as a star-shaped mark on the left side of the nape. Although Dio is not a Joestar, he has the birthmark on account of having grafted his head to Jonathan Joestar's body. After inheriting Made in Heaven, Enrico Pucci and Weather Report also have these marks on their bodies as the stand was partially originated from Dio's bone and they are biologically brothers. Joseph's Walkman At the end of every part of JoJo he is featured in, the last panel Joseph Joestar appears in always shows him with a walkman, listening to The Beatles. Red Stone of Aja A perfect gemstone, sought by Kars in order to greatly focus sunlight; in conjunction with the stone mask, it would finally enable Kars and his companions to withstand sunlight. About 2,000 years ago, this perfect stone was in possession of an unnamed Roman Emperor. Kars, Esidisi and Wamuu went after it, but were defeated and imprisoned by the Ripple warriors of the time. The stone was passed down among Ripple users, eventually ending up in the possession of Lisa Lisa during Part 2. During the final battles of Part 2, Kars was able to use the Red Stone of Aja to become the ultimate life form. There was a legend passed down with the stone warning that destroying it would make defeating Kars, Wamuu and Esidisi more difficult, thus preventing the Ripple users from disposing of it. Ripple/Hamon/Sendo The main power source of Parts 1 & 2 of the series. It is light based and requires breathing skills. It gives the person the power of the sun and is used to kill vampires and zombies. Some known people who know how to use the ripple energy are Jonathan Joestar, William Antonio Zeppeli, Tonpeti, Straizo, Dire, Joseph Joestar, Lisa Lisa, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Loggins and Messina. Stands Stone Mask Originally known only to a vampiric cult hidden within the Aztec empire, the stone masks were designed by Kars as an initial attempt to give his race the ability to withstand sunlight. However, they were "only" powerful enough to turn humans into vampires. The mask is triggered when it is touched by human blood. The mask will then extend tendrils of stone from its edges, piercing the wearer's skull and brain. The tendrils are meant to precisely find and trigger certain points in the brain in a fashion similar to acupuncture, and from there release the wearer's potential strength. This surge will give the wearer vampiric powers and superhuman strength, but also render the body unable to withstand direct sunlight (or, for that matter, the Ripple). Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure